


Yes, No, Maybe So? (Please Say, "Yes")

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the #SASO2016 prompt: </p><p>Package: A box of chocolates<br/>To: Sawamura<br/>From: Kuroo<br/>Note: [clearly in Bokuto's not Kuroo's handwriting] "i hope u like sweets ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, No, Maybe So? (Please Say, "Yes")

Tetsurou _swore_ he was going to kill Bokuto. He wasn’t sure when exactly, or how he was going to do it, but it was definitely going to happen sometime in the near future. He’d already almost strangled him when he told Tetsurou just exactly what he had done, he just got very, very lucky that he was too mortified to do anything but sink to the ground and hyperventilate. Either way, Bokuto Koutarou was living on borrowed time.  
  
“Dude!” he exclaimed, looking just a little deflated, “I’m sorry! I really thought I was helping, I just thought you needed a little push in the right direction is all. I figured I could just...yeah.”  
  
“This isn’t helping! Oh my god, Bo, I don’t even know if Sawamura _likes_ guys,” he ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head, “This isn’t happening, please tell me it’s just a bad dream.”  
  
“Kuroo, relax. We don’t even know if he got it in the mail yet, it could have even been sent back. It’s going to be fine”  
  
“You sent him a box of candy with my _name and phone number_ , this is _not_ going to be okay.”  
  
Sure he’d had a massive crush on Sawamura since the Golden Week training camp, but he was fine to just kind of let it fester and let it go. Once Bokuto had caught wind of it during the summer training camps, though, it seemed like he was on a mission to get the two of them together. Bokuto was his best friend and he loved him to death, but he really needed to learn to butt out. Now he was probably going to have a heart attack every time his phone buzzed with an email.  
  
Bokuto put a hand on his shoulder, “Trust me.”  
  
“Fuck off, Bokuto.”

* * *

Sure enough, he got an email in the middle of class the very next day. It filled Tetsurou with anxiety and he couldn’t even bother to look at it until he was on his way home from practice.  
  
_can we talk?_  
\- Sawamura  
  
He gagged a little bit in his mouth. So this was it. This was how he died. Rest in Peace, Kuroo Tetsurou, you lived a good life.  
  
When Sawamura answered the phone, he had to resist the urge to hang up right away.  
  
“Hey, uh...it’s Kuroo,” he managed to choke out, “I, um, guess you got Bokuto’s little gift.”  
  
“Yeah, I did…” there was some shuffling on the other end of the phone, and Tetsurou vaguely wondered what he was doing, “Look, I…”  
  
“It was dumb, Bokuto really should have minded his own business. I really try not to bother people with my feelings, but once he gets the idea in his head,” he shrugged, “I try not to flirt with straight guys.”  
  
“What? No, wait. That’s not…” Sawamura sighed over the phone, “I’m not straight.”  
  
His jaw dropped, “O-oh...really?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m...I’m just not, well, you know…”  
  
“Out?”  
  
“No, not that. What I mean is…we don’t know each other very well. We don’t talk much outside of training camps. I don’t even think we emailed much.”  
  
Tetsurou deflated at that, “Yeah...I know.”  
  
“Plus, we live in two different prefectures and I just, uh...don’t know how it would work out.”  
  
“Yeah...yeah, I get you,” his voice croaked, “Sorry for bothering you. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Hold on, I don’t mean it that way just,” he sighed again, this time a little more frustrated, “can we take it slow? Like, maybe try to be friends first?”  
  
“I don’t need pity.”  
  
“It’s not pity! It’s not, I just want us to get to know each other better, so...maybe we can start there?” He sounded genuine, maybe just a little shy about it. Something about it was kind of endearing.  
  
He was lucky Tetsurou was a bit of a softie, “Alright, we can give it a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like...I don't ship KuroDai and I was originally going to have it be something like Daichi saying he's in love with someone else, but I wanted to leave it a bit more ambiguous at the end.


End file.
